charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Holly Marie Combs
Holly Marie Combs portrays Piper Halliwell in every episode from the Unaired Pilot to 8 of Charmed, making her the only actress to appear in every episode with a difference of one episode with Alyssa Milano. She also portrayed Priscilla Baxter in Season 2 and the various beings that have used her main character's appearance, including Cynda, Terra, Zile, the Zen Master, Cole Turner, Mabel Stillman, Leo Wyatt and Pilar. Biography Holly Marie Combs was born December 3rd 1973 to Lauralei Combs (née Berckhem). She was sixteen when Holly was born, her father was seventeen. Her parents married, but divorced after just two years. While Combs was learning to walk, she hit her head on a marble table, resulting in a scar over her right eyebrow. Holly and her mother moved a lot due to Lauralei's pursual of an acting career. When Combs was seven, she and her mother moved to New York City. She was 12 when her mother married her stepfather. In New York City, Combs attended Beekman Hill Elementary and then The Professional Children's School of Acting. In February 1993, Combs married Brian "Travis" Smith but the marriage ended in 1997. In 2004 Holly married Charmed key-grip David Donoho on February 14th. They have three boys: Finley Arthur Donoho (born April 26, 2004), Riley Edward Donoho (born October 26, 2006) and Kelley James Donoho (born Tuesday, May 26, 2009). Combs has smoked since she was fifteen but only when she was nervous then she quit when she was pregnant with Finley Arthur. Holly has two younger half-sisters through her father. Career Combs was with her friend Shannen Doherty when Doherty was given the pilot script for Charmed. Doherty took Combs along to the audition when Combs said she wanted to take part in the audition. When they did, Combs auditioned for the role of Prue Halliwell and Doherty for Piper Halliwell, but they ended up switching roles. Alyssa Milano and Combs both became producers for Charmed in the fifth season. For the first three seasons of Charmed (debuted in 1998 and was a hit TV series, which ended in May 2006), Combs played the second oldest of the three sisters. When the eldest, Doherty, left after the third season and Rose McGowan joined the cast, Combs played the eldest sister for the remaining five seasons of the show, even though she was the youngest of the four actresses. Holly Marie Combs is also widely known for her multi-award winning role as Kimberly Brock in "Picket Fences". Combs currently portrays Ella Montgomery (the mother of one of the main characters Aria) in the ABC series Pretty Little Liars with her promotional photo is found in the above infobox. Holly appeared in many films and TV programmes including: Filmography *Walls of Glass *Sweet Hearts Dance *Born on the Fourth of July *New York Stories *Chain of Desire *Dr. Giggles *Simple Men *A Reason to Believe *Vector *Ocean's Eleven (As Herself) *Celebrity Elimination *See Jane Date *Triangle *Fading of the Cries *Celebrity Horror *The Second Wifes Club *Zoe Television *The Guiding Light *Rockenwagner *As The World Turns *Picket Fences *Relativity *Charmed *General Hospital *Mistresses *Pretty Little Liars Trivia * Combs has a scar on her eyebrow from when she was three and fell into a marble table. * Holly kept her third pregnancy a secret due to it being high risk with a delivery at 35 weeks. * Holly has four tattoos: she has a rose on her right shoulder blade, a butterfly on the inside of her right wrist, an Anglo Saxon design around her left wrist, and a Tribal design around her right wrist * Says that the Glenda ''costume in "All Halliwell's Eve" was "the worst costume ever". Holly says there's a Polaroid of her wearing the dress, laying in the grass with the dress all over her. * She is a huge ''Remy Zero fan. * Holly enjoys horror movies. * She is still good friends with Alyssa Milano and Charisma Carpenter. She remains best friends with Shannen Doherty. * Holly is the only cast member to have appeared in every Charmed episode. * Holly's stunt double in Charmed is Nancy Thurston. * Nearly every season of Charmed, for promotional photos, Holly is photographed by the doorstep. * At 16, Holly was a full-blown rebel: she was often mean to her mom and was punished by her teacher. She also dressed in black all the time and smoked. * Holly's favorite Charmed episodes are Awakened and Sword and the City. She also enjoyed the Unaired Pilot with Lori Rom. * Holly currently uses a BlackBerry. * During season 6 Alyssa called Brad Kern and said that Holly was pregnant, his reply was "she's a season too late." This is why Chris was created and became Piper and Leo's son who travelled from the future instead of Wyatt. * Although she portrays the second oldest and oldest sister on Charmed Holly was the youngest of the four leading actresses * Her hobbies include; Gardening and Horseback Riding. * Her Pets:- 3 horses - Jake, Jezebel and Jesse. 4 fish - all un-named. 4 birds - only two of which are named, Lollie and Flower. 6 dogs - Travis, Hugo, Sugar, Thunder, Lola and Fly Guy. 2 Cats - Blue and Selena. 2 rabbits - Thumper and Jack. The cats and rabbits are the only pets that live indoors. In 2010, one of her pets was attacked by a Coyote. * Was the Bridesmaid at the wedding of her friend and co-star Alyssa Milano in 1999. * Was the only cast member on the show that wanted the show to continue. * Her favorite books include, "The Garden of Eden" and "Practical Magic" by * Filmed an unaired pilot called Rockenwagner. * She (along with actresses Tangi Miller and Alyson Hannigan) is a spokesperson for breast cancer, she appeared in a four page brochure (featured in Vogue, Glamour, Self, Mademoiselle, and Women's Sports and Fitness) to raise awareness about the disease. * Sons, Finley Arthur Donoho, born on April 26, 2004, Riley Edward Donoho, born on October 26, 2006, and Kelly James Donoho, born on May 26, 2009. All three of her sons were born by C-section, Kelly, by emergency C-section, at 35 weeks. * Has given birth to each of her children on the 26th. * Turned down a role in The Craft to do Sins of Silence. Ironically the theme song for the show Charmed is the same song as featured in the soundtrack of the movie. * Has considered removing her tattoos. Holly with family and friends Image:HollyMother.jpg|Holly and her mother 800px-Lauren_Holly_at_the_1991_Emmy_Awards.jpg|Holly with Lauren Holly at the 1991 Emmy Awards Image:HollyDavid.jpg|Holly and David at the premiere of "The Last Samurai" Image:HollyFinly.jpg|Holly and Finley Image:HollyDavidFinley.jpg|Holly, David and Finley (in a cute Charmed outfit) Image:HollyDavidFinley2.jpg|A happy family Image:HollyRiley.jpg|Holly and Riley Image:HollyShannenFinley.jpg|Holly with Finley and Shannen Doherty Image:HollyFinley.jpg|Holly and Finley ShannenHolly2010.jpg|Holly with Shannen Doherty hollywithchild.jpg|Holly with her child, Kelley James Donoho Holly_Marie_Combs_finleyhq13.jpg|Holly and Finley HollyRose.jpg|Holly and Rose HollyFiona.jpg|Holly and Finola Hughes HollyfionaFinley.jpg|Holly, Finley and Finola shannyn.jpg|Holly and Shannen alyssa_milano13.jpg|Holly and Alyssa Holly with Chad for Pretty Little Liars.jpg|Holly with Chad Lowe for Pretty Little Liars Holly_Marie_Combs_2010.jpg|Pretty Little Liars event Holly Promotional Stills Holly Picket Fences.jpg|Picket Fences Holly_Marie_Combs_hollymariecombspreston0039zp.jpg|Promotional Still Holly_Marie_Combs_hollymariecombspreston0029qv.jpg|Promotional Still Holly_Marie_Combs_ghollyq77.jpg|Charmed Season 1 Holly_Marie_Combs_ghollyq82.jpg|Charmed Season 2 Holly Season 4.jpg|Charmed Season 4 promo1.jpg|Charmed Season 5 Holly_Marie_Combs_ghollyq80.jpg|Charmed Season 6 HollySevenPromo.jpg|Charmed Season 7 Holly-marie-combs.jpg|Charmed Season 8 promo2.jpg|See Jane Date External Links * * *Holly Marie Combs Official Twitter Combs, Holly Marie